Wall of Shame
by Intertwining Sparks
Summary: Fail once, shame on you. Fail numerous amounts of times, get put in a wall. One side to see all those laugh, and the other for faceless punishment. Knock Out gets a surprise from the other side of the wall. Non-Con.


Wow. I'm actually putting up another one shot. Still not the best, but I guess it's better than my first. A little shorter than the first. Sorry for those who like long one shots.

Have never written (or considered) anything for Knock Out. I like him, bu I never really imagine him in a situation like this during my free time. But today's episode and a friend's idea-

Yeah. Couldn't pass it up.

one day I'll post something without smut in it.

One day.

* * *

Splendid. Absolutely splendid. No really, this is just fantastic!

Stuck in a wall, unable to move, and the laughing stock in the ship! Oh, and I get to stand around and hear my _humble Lord Megatron _scold me for failing once again.

Honestly, there are times where I wonder if Starscream had to go through this.

Oh right, he did.

_That's why he left._

I suppose the only bright side to this would be the reassuring fact that Megatron can't keep me here forever. Being the only medic does bring up some perks. Never thought that "getting out of the wall of shame" would be one of said perks...

I'm positive it's been 2 megacycles. Either that or all this standing around in shame is making this punishment all the more excruciating.

And long...

Two vehicons pass and- the bastards! I can hear you giggle to one another! Next time you come to my medic bay, I'm replacing your spark with my buffer. Then we'll see who's laugh-

Something touches the other half of me. Oh, great. This is just great. Not only can I not do anything, but now I can't even see who's back there so I can seek revenge on the pieces of scrap!

I really do hate my life. Really. If this is what Starscream's life was like, I'd have left sooner.

They keep touching. I try to kick, but yeah, no avail there. They're probably gonna scratch words into my back. They're lucky I can't see their faces! I'll scratch their eyes out the nano-click I find out who messed with my finish! Doesn't anyone understand how hard it is to buff back-

The servo starts moving downward. It's more towards my mid-section. Things start getting odd. I try to squirm, hoping they'd just get annoyed and just frag off. No. They keep at it. The digits are getting...more feathery with their touching- almost feels like they're caressing...

I've had enough interfacing with Breakdown to know this isn't just a simple pester moment.

"Alright! Knock it off!" I doubt they hear me. And even if they could...

The mystery bot's servos start to move lower and lower. I struggle on this end. I have to look pathetic if someone were to pass by again. Half a body trying to get out of a wall.

Digits slowly caress the panel to my port. I try to move my legs around- move, thrash, _something_- but that's enough to annoy him and make him pin my legs.

The caresses aren't feathery anymore- he's got claws. He drags on of his claws straight down my back.

Forget the finish- the pain is just-

He forces apart my legs. No. This has to stop! This has to be some sort of nightmare!

Panel is forced open. Some pointed is rammed inside. Despite the sharp pain, it's safe to say that wasn't a cord. And Primus help me, let someone come by and stop this. Make it all stop. Make it end. Just stop this now! Another sharp jab in my port. Good Primus please, _**help**_!

Whatever was just inside me (most probably the mech's claws) finally comes out. Thank Primus.

Yeah.

Thank Primus for the three nano-clicks of peace before-

I scream. I don't care anymore. I don't care if someone sees me screaming in agony. I don't care if someone just walks by and laughs at my screaming. I don't even care if Megatron himself comes by and gives me a mocking stare.

There's a cord ramming into my port.

I deserve to fragging scream.

There's a fragging mystery cord in my port.

No face to the possessor of this cord. No name. And mixed in with a horrible preparation.

It's just so big. It feels even bigger than Breakdown ever did. And by Primus- how badly stretched am I going to be?

I can feel an energon line burst. I almost forgot how loud I was screaming. I try thrashing again, thinking it'll do some good. But nothing is going to happen.

I'm going to have to stand and bear with it.

My screaming continues. I doubt that I'll stop. Everything's getting blurry.

Suddenly-

An end.

After one last thrust, it just ends. I'm not really in the set CPU to be relieved. Things are getting...

It ended abruptly, but it ended none the less.

I hear the doors open, and I can't really keep my optics online.

But I swear...

Was that...

Starscream?

* * *

And now I wait for next week's episode so I can scream and cry forever.


End file.
